Entre mis brazos
by Itaichigo Jones
Summary: Mira lo que vino a ser mi vida una calle sucia y sin salida. ¿Cuánto nos pueden defraudar lo sueños que tuvimos ayer? Solo importa el aquí y el ahora, quiero ser yo tu luz y quien te ayude aunque solo sea por un pequeño instante a olvidar. Lemon DeixIta


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son producto del ingenio y brillante cerebro de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei aunque podría secuestrarme a Ita y a Dei.

ADEVERTENCIA: Yaoi, lemon, *//*

CANCIÓN: Entre mis brazos. INTÉRPRETE: Los Bunkers. ÁLBUM: Los Bunkers.

PAREJA: Itachi y Deidara *//¬//*

RESUMEN: Mira lo que vino a ser mi vida una calle sucia y sin salida. ¿Cuánto nos pueden defraudar lo sueños que tuvimos ayer? Solo importa el aquí y el ahora, quiero ser yo tu luz y quien te ayude aunque solo sea por un pequeño instante a olvidar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

ENTRE MIS BRAZOS

*/*/*/*/*/*/*POV ITACHI*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nada es como uno espera, siempre surge algo que de una u otra forma, le da un giro a lo planeado, para que a través de nuestro ingenio o instinto de supervivencia logremos salir adelante, pero ¿Quién diría las vueltas que puede llegar a dar la vida? El ser impulsado por sentimientos que ni nosotros creíamos tener.

_SIENTO QUE LAS NOCHES SOY UN CIEGO _

_EN BUSCA DEL CIELO_

Y es más ¿Quién diría? Que nuevamente esos sentimientos, me iban a inundar, parece ser una treta cruel del destino que nuevamente me regala esos instantes para luego arrebatármelos, en algo que por más que quiero rechazar parece estar cruelmente maquilado y destruye todos y cada uno de mis propósitos, _me siento perdido desesperado intentando encontrar esos celestiales ojos_ _que_ me devuelven algo de calma. Esos ojos que _se tarde o temprano dejare de_ ver.

_MARCHO LENTAMENTE POR LOS SUEÑOS_

_PERO NO TE VEO_

_Te busco pero no te encuentro_, parece ser que aun no has llegado de tu misión, me encierro en mi cuarto, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada e ignorando a todo aquel que se aparece delante o intenta hablarme, encerrado en mis pensamientos y sentimientos me recuesto en la cama, igual y tendré el _consuelo de soñar contigo, pero ni eso me esta permitido_ solo es negro.

_LA PIEL DA LA VERDAD_

_SE ESTREMECE CUANDO OYE TU VOZ_

_TU IMAGEN SERÁ PINCELADA CON DEDICACIÓN POR DIOS O NO…_

Siento unas cálidas manos recorrer mi cuerpo y unas traviesas lenguas lamiendo a la par de la caricia, abro los ojos encontrándome con mi perdición, contigo y esos tranquilizadores y celestes espejos que me reflejan una serie de sentimientos, que no creo merecer, amor y algo de lujuria – "Itachi" – es lo único que dices, en un tono que me enloquece, que me inunda de pasión, _siento mi cuerpo vibrar aún más, estremecerse al sentir tu aliento recorrerme,_ tu lengua jugueteando con mi lóbulo izquierdo, mientras sueltas mi cabello, y sin querer quedarme atrás también suelto tu dorada melena, con algo de rapidez quito la parte superior de tu ropa embelesándome con tu cuerpo con _tu angelical rostro que cual obras tuyas parece estar esculpidas por el mismísimo Dios a quien en ti_ _puso especial empeño. Grabándolas en mi mente._

_MIRA LO QUE VINO A SER MI VIDA_

_UNA CALLE SUCIA Y SIN SALIDA_

_MI MANO DA EL COMPAS_

_DE TU LARGA ESPERA POR EL SOL_

_TRAS MI MASCARA HAY MÁS _

_QUE RECUERDOS DUROS DE OLVIDAR_

Recorro con mis labios tu cuello, dándole mordiscos, besos y uno que otro lengüetazo, mientras me dejas en igualdad de condiciones con la parte superior del cuerpo al descubierto, tus manos recorren mi espalda, enredándose con mi cabello, adoro esa manos que no pierden el contacto y aunque raras mira que brindan un gran placer, las bajas hasta llegar a mi trasero que sin pudor alguno acaricias, la izquierda la dejas atrás, mientras que con la derecha atiendes mi miembro que ya esta duro, dándolo lengüetazos como si de una paleta se tratara pero que al ves acaricias con tus dedos, lo introduces hasta donde se puede metiéndolo y sacándolo, apretándolo, raspándolo placenteramente con esos dientes, no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda y que una sonrisa de placer inunde mi rosto, _mira lo que vinieron a ser mis noches junto a ti_ y aunque se _que mi vida_ ya no tiene solución, _que ya no tiene salida o salvación_, que ya esta manchada por la sangre de las personas más cercanas a mi; vida a la que yo mismo le puse un final y busco que de una u otra forma se cumpla parece que el destino no esta dispuesto a realizarlo. ¿Por qué te metí en esto? ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta como para condenarte al mismo dolor que yo? _Al negarte la luz_, amarrándote a la misma oscuridad que yo.

Puedo ver tu rostro con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de felicidad – parece que nuevamente he podido _sacarle una expresión a tu mascara hummm_- su característico gemido se volvió uno de placer al tocar yo su erección, sin percatarme bien del cuando, ambos quedamos sin ropa, ahora besándonos con locura, y tu sigues sin romper ese delicioso contacto con la mano derecha, puesto la izquierda nuevamente se enredo en mi cabello "si este es el único momento cada que estoy c_ontigo _que _el dolor _de lo vivido _disminuye casi desapareciendo, olvidándolo_" le murmuro al oído, ahora yo jugueteando y mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo, para luego pasar al derecho.

_TUVIDA MI VIDA _

_NO SE PONDRAN DEACUERDO_

_SABES QUE NO PODRAS DORMIR _

_ENTRE MIS BRAZOS OTRA VÉS_

No puedo evitar el gemir al sentir succionando mis pezones, para luego pasar y recorrer con tu lengua mi cuello dejando rojizas marcas, tienes una facilidad para encontrar mis zonas erógenas, después de un rato de sentir todas esas excitantes sensaciones no puedo evitar el haberme corrido en la mano de Deidara, su rostro sonrojado y con una enorme sonrisa, me da otro profundo y pasional beso.

-Me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojado, después de llegar al orgasmo- expresas otra vez provocadoramente, aunque puedo percibir en tu vos algo de seriedad mezclada con pasión y amor, como si mis palabras te hubieran llegado fondo, _lo sé somos diferentes_ tu impulsivo y extrovertido yo todo lo contrario serio, introvertido y dolido, realmente _nuestras vidas son diferentes chocantes, contradictorias,_ y me vuelves a decir algo que me deja helado y a lo que no puedo reaccionar correctamente, dejándome llevar – hoy lo olvidaras por completo, te llenare de placer y alegría, hoy quiero ser yo quien te lleve al cielo humm.

Y como si de un detonante se tratara, me empujo a la cama, él encima de mí recorriendo con sus labios mi cuerpo, con sus manos mis brazos, poniendo especial empeño en succionar nuevamente y con mas dedicación cada uno de los pezones con su boca, haciéndome cosquillas con su cabello, inundando mi corazón de un sentimiento no desconocido pero si olvidado, sus manos se olvidaron de mis brazos para continuar la tarea con mis pezones que su boca había iniciado, para bajar ahora a mi ombligo siguiendo su forma y volver a bajarla ahora a mi entrada donde lamio e introdujo cuidadosamente su dedo índice izquierdo, me estaba haciendo delirar, enloquecer con la fascinante sensación, luego el otro dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras tocando cada uno de los sensibles puntos, ahora su mano derecha luego de torturar mis botones se fue con mis testículos y pene como hace un rato, lamiendo, mordiendo, pellizcando, acariciando, apretando, raspando, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo todo a la vez? Al introducir el tercer dedo me enderece dispuesto a besarlo, a palpar sus hombros, a succionar su cuello a inundarme con el aroma de su cabello, su suavidad, entrelace y enrede mis manos con su dorada melena, arañándole a la par la espalda me volvió a recostar en la cama, nos vimos a los ojos, brillaban más que nunca, sus mejillas rojas le daban un color tan apetecible a su blanca piel, los mechones latosos que no tenía agarrados caían sensualmente sobre mi cara y gotas de sudor le daban una vista esplendida, flexione las rodillas mientras me tomaba por la cadera y de un suave y rápido movimiento se introducía, dos lagrimas se escaparon por mis ojos, que limpio besándome, era tan dolorosamente placentero, que aunque el permaneció quieto yo empecé a moverme apretando la entrada intentando devolver las sensaciones que yo tenía.

Los gritos, los gemidos de placer los inmensos "ahhhh" se escapaban de mi garganta acompañados con su "hummm" con su ronroneo, con su angelical coro que hacía, que si podía me perdía aún más pensando únicamente en nosotros dos y el inmenso sentimiento que nacía de cada uno sin importar el pasado, las acciones llevadas hasta ese momento y las que podían darse en un futuro, destacando el aquí y el ahora, aunque tal vez como cada momento que pasaban por fin el desenlace que me impuse y al que obligue a mi pequeño hermano a realizar y que cada vez esta más cerca, pues la víbora esa ya fue asesinada, y sino será la enfermedad que apenas hace que pueda existir._ Lo sabes ¿verdad? Que seguramente esta sea la última vez que estemos juntos._

_TU VIDA MI VIDA_

_NO SE PONDRÁN DE ACUERDO_

_CUANTO NOS PUEDEN DEFRAUDAR_

_LOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVIMOS AYER_

-Ahhh… MMM… Dei... dara… TE AMO… -¿Cómo YO? Soltando esas dulces palabras, el me miro un poco asombrado, luciendo una sonrisa a un más deslumbrante y me beso fogosamente, inmensamente luchando, su lengua con la mía, sus manos me masturbaban, entraba y salía rápida y profundamente tocando puntos increíbles, inimaginables, no pude y más y nuevamente solté la semilla, arqueando la espalda, separando nuestros labios, y sus manos tragándolo como si arcilla fuera, limpiando nuestros vientres un par de movimientos más y sentí su líquido dentro de mi dejando ir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, gritando mi nombre, repitiendo mis palabras TE AMO nos volteamos que dando al costado, abrazándonos, amándonos, observándonos, aferrándonos el uno en otro queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejando por un glorioso instante mi mente en blanco, embriagado de placer, alegría y sobre todo amor.

¿Realmente éramos tan diferentes, tan contradictorios, o era solo en el cabello y en los ojos? ¿Por qué nos es negado a nosotros la tranquilidad de la que otros si pueden disfrutar? ¿Tan malo es ser los llamados genios? ¿Nos merecíamos esta vida? ¿Algún mal cometido en otra? Para que nuestras historias se tejieran en esa macabra forma, o caso era el precio a pagar por estar juntos ya que si a si era, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo con tal de permanecer así junto a mi rubio, ahora él es lo único que me importa ya mañana soportaría las consecuencias de aquellos hechos ¿Cuándo fue que nuestros sueños infantiles se rompieron por complemento? ¿Qué nuestras ilusiones, nuestras esperanzas se perdieron? Nos dieron la espalda, y nos llevaron en este remolino…

"Quiero ser tu medicina, tu cura y tu luz cuando llegue la oscuridad" – me parece oír **entre tus brazos**, entre traicioneros pero hermosos sueños, dejo escapar una alegre y sincera sonrisa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* POV DEIDARA*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_MIRA LO QUE VINO A SER MI VIDA _

_UNA CALLE SUCIA Y SIN SALIDA_

Puedo sentir tu lengua revoloteando en mi cuello, mientras lo mordisqueas, succionas y besas marcándome como si fuera de tu propiedad, cosa que realmente es. Nunca me imagine pensar así, en ser propiedad y propietario de una persona pero desde que te conocí, parece que quisiste cambiar todo, darle un giro de 360 grados, un vuelco y volverlo un emocionante e inesperado remolino que me hace temblar de emoción, salvarme de la monotonía que sufría y por más masoquista que suene poniéndole un enloquecedor y embriagante ritmo que me hace sentir vivo y feliz, un riesgo constante, sonrió satisfecho, preguntándome si realmente crees que nuestras vidas son diferentes, que tu me llevaste _por un oscura y sucia call_e, percibiendo esa culpabilidad en tus ojos y niego por más que puedas a llegar a creer eso que ¿no tedas cuanta que mi vida de por si _ya no tenía salida_?, que si bien tu mataste tu clan yo destruí mi aldea… que yo era terrorista…

_MI MANO DA EL COMPAS _

_DE TU LARGA ESPERA POR EL SOL_

_TRAS MI MASCARA HAY MÁS _

_QUE RECUERDOS DUROS DE OLVIDAR_

Me encanta sentir la textura de tu cabello, no puedo evitar enredarme en él y poder sentir tu amplia y fuerte espalda, pero en esta ocasión yo quiero llevar las riendas, quiero ser yo, quien te de algo de luz, que te de algo de alegría, quitarte una tonta culpa que no mereces, por lo que bajo mis manos por tu trasero, y la otro por tus pantalones despojándonos de esas molestas prendas, con la otra tomo tu pene, mira que si que mis manos son raras, hoy más que nunca estoy feliz de haberme hecho ese jutsu, no solo sirve para pelear si no para brindarte un infinito placer que estoy dispuesto a realizar, haciéndote un oral con la mano; divertido, travieso y lleno de lujuria te observo, cada una de tus expresiones intentado leerte, admirando tu pálido rostro, tu sedoso y azabache cabello, sintiendo tus caricias recorrerme. Pero se que eso no es suficiente y jugueteo con tus zonas erógenas.

Vibro de emoción y alegría, estoy más feliz y satisfecho que nunca, tu sonrisa es hermosa, ¿Por qué no permites verla más seguido? Mira todo lo que tengo que hacer para contemplar ese gesto. Realmente _siento que llevo el compás de tu vida_, de tus emociones, de tus deseos y sabes eso me hace sentir una necesidad por darte más y más quiero verte sonreír para mí, quiero darte algo de felicidad que nos fue negada de pequeños.

-Parece ser que nuevamente he podido sacarle una _expresión a tu mascara humm_- y ahí estas otra ves enloqueciéndome llevándome al éxtasis con tan solo un roce de tu mano a mi pene. Pero hoy no, hoy quiero ser yo quien te lleve al paraíso y no al revés, por lo que te beso, fogosa y profundamente como si mi vida se fuera en eso, continuando el contacto con tu miembro, profundizando los movimientos, acelerándolos, pausándolos y mi mano izquierda se enreda en tu cabello y así aprovecho a abrazarte, diciéndome al oído y aumentando los deseos que tengo, provocándome más y más a cada momento "si este es el único momento cada que estoy contigo que _el dolor de lo vivido disminuye_ _casi _desapareciendo_, olvidándolo_".

_TUVIDA MI VIDA _

_NO SE PONDRAN DEACUERDO_

_SABES QUE NO PODRAS DORMIR _

_ENTRE MIS BRAZOS OTRA VÉS_

¿Pues que crees? no se quedara en casi, lo juro, que hoy lo olvidaras completamente aunque sea por unos minutos, desaparecerá y no dejare que nada más que la alegría y el placer puedas percibir.

-Me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojado, después de llegar al orgasmo- sentí su liquido en mi gustosa mano que se lo trago, mucho mejor de lo que hace masticando la arcilla, te veo sonriente, puedo percibir en tu mirada un brillo distinto al de siempre, amplio mi expresión y con algo de seriedad, aunque otras emociones acompañaban mi voz agrego algo que hace que tus ojos se abran ligeramente por la sorpresa – hoy lo olvidaras por completo, te llenare de placer y alegría, hoy quiero ser yo quien te lleve al cielo humm.

Y antes de que puedas reaccionar o protestar te lanzo a la cama, y yo arrodillado, con las palmas cerca de tu angelical rostro que hoy más que nunca luce sensual, hermoso, inicio los besos , intentando llevar un buen ritmo, procurando cada espacio de tu ser, te relajas, te dejas ser, llevar, me encuentro con dos cositas que otra ves lamo, un poco más lento, más dedicado, succiono como si de caramelos se tratase, con mis manos paseo por tus brazos para luego darles la tarea de continuar con lo realizado por mi boca, y continuo por tu abdomen contemplando su musculatura recorriendo cada parte tan bien formada, trabajada y deliciosamente adictiva, sigo la forma de tu ombligo, para bajar y toparme con la paleta de chocolate más rica que haya podido probar, lo meto completamente a mi boca, subiendo y bajando, con un poco de dolor la dejo para concentrarme en su entrada y nuevamente dejar que mi mano derecha continúe el camino que previamente trace con mis labios y boca, lamo la entrada en repetidas ocasiones metiendo cuidadosamente el dedo izquierdo mientras mi lengua en la mano continúa lubricando, uno por uno meto los dedos, cuidando que no le duela demasiado y a la vez tocar sus puntos, alzo la vista, llevándome la imagen más artística que pudiera imaginar, tu cabello húmedo cayéndote descuidadamente en la cara y hombros, tus ojos entrecerrados llenos de placer, tus labios entreabiertos incitándome a comérmelos, a besarlo con gotitas de sudor que te vuelven la criatura más sensual de la tierra y al meter el tercer dedo te enderezas a abrazarme, besarme. Y _aunque este_ puede que _sea el ultimo momento_ por que ambos corremos un riesgo permanente, me importa un reverendo pepino lo único que quiero es tenerte aferrado a mí, repitiendo esto una y otra vez.

_TU VIDA MI VIDA_

_NO SE PONDRÁN DE ACUERDO_

_CUANTO NOS PUEDEN DEFRAUDAR_

_LOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVIMOS AYER_

Cuando creo que ya estas lo suficientemente dilatado, te recuesto cuidadosamente, mientras un mechón que no agarraste te cae en la cara, flexionas las rodillas, y te penetro de un solo golpe al par que me entierras las uñas como yo tiendo a hacerlo contigo y cierto es enloquecedor, planeaba quedarme quieto para que te acostumbraras al diámetro, pero parece ser que hasta de uke te gusta llevar el control por que prácticamente de inmediato te mueves puedo percibir el dolor en dos lagrimas que limpio, besándolas, pero un mayor placer tanto que te hace gritar mi nombre junto a una palabra que ni por asomo me paso que pudieras decir TE AMO y tus gemidos son la música más hermosa que mis oídos pudieran percibir aún más que las detonaciones, y las acompaño, eres tan deliciosamente estrecho y no te olvidas de mi por que te contraes llevándome al cielo contigo.

-Hummm… MMM… ITA… ahhh…CHI… yo también hummm… TE AMO… - otro beso, continuo el oral/masturbación, el mete y saca en tu entrada, arquea la espalda separándose bruscamente, jalándome el cabello y llegando al clímax, un par de movimientos más y lo acompaño dejando caer mi peso sobre su cuerpo sintiendo su calidez y respirando su aroma. Nos volteamos para quedar frente a frente, de lado abrazándonos, besándonos, perdiéndonos en la mirada yo azabache y el azul, empieza a cerrar sus ojos, cansado, cayendo en sueño. Es injusto pensar lo mucho que a sufrido, en lo personal sería mucho más sencillo que dijera la verdad, que hablara claramente y dejara de torturarse yo estaría a su lado y con la fuerza de esa aldea donde vive el kiubby igual y podríamos lograrlo, pero al parecer tu sabes más de lo que me has dicho y aunque no este de acuerdo respeto tu decisión, aunque si… intentare cambiarla, mira lo injusta que ha sido la vida con nosotros y el que no hayamos cumplido los sueños y metas que teníamos hasta terminar transformándolos pero… pese a eso… no importa por que ahorita estoy satisfecho y soy feliz _que más da que los sueños no defraudaran y abandonaran_ ¿para que los queremos? Si de momento la realidad es más hermosa. Además siempre podemos cambiarlos y modificarlos ¿Por qué te aferras a eso cuando existen tantas variantes?

Contemplo su hermoso rostro, al dormir recupera jovialidad y esta noche no luce triste como casi todas, se puede ver que aunque sea más grande que yo, como un niño indefenso que necesita amor, y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo a cualquier precio, se que en algún momento ya no me vera ni a mí ni a nadie, pero… ese camino no va a ser oscuro por que quiero, deseo y ambiciono y sueño ser su luz.

"Quiero ser tu medicina, tu cura y tu luz cuando llegue la oscuridad" – le digo aferrándolo **entre mis brazos**, entre _traicioneros pero hermosos sueños_, deja escapar una alegre y sincera sonrisa; que me irradia paz para acompañarlo en sus fantasías.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno pues aquí eta. Gracias por leer. ˆ///ˆ

ITADEI FOREEEEEEEVEEEEER!! **//¬//**


End file.
